Ash Ketchum, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon
by Human Soul
Summary: Ash, after he went to the six regions, was planning redo all the leagues he lost to finally win and be the best Pokémon Master of all! With his friends, he won't lose this time! If he can have a next time, cause, you never now what friends can for what they think is the "best" for you An "Ash betrayed story" inspired by Snivy24's Return of the Chose One with his\her authorization
1. True intentions

**Hello, my fellow writers and readers, Human Soul is here and this is my first story, but before you read it, let me tell you some things firsts:**

**1º: In this story, Ash already fineshed Kalos, so don't do and tell me that Ash is still there in the anime**

**2º: This story was inspired by anothers Ash is betrayed stories (that are in my favorite list if you want to know which ones i am talking about), but i didn't copy anything from them without authorization, and if you find smilarities with one of them, i ask for forgiveness to the authors, except to Snivy24, she\he gave me permission to use some of her\his work, but i did't copy anything from the original story. And thanks to and Shadeslayerers of Chosen Ones for ideas and support**

**3º: I don't own pokémon, neither the manga, games or anime**

**4º:The key are**

**-I chose you- =talking**

**"Let's do it" = thoughts**

**5º: NOW READ THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT!:P ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon<strong>

**1º Chapter: The true face of my friends**

Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, has just finished his jorney thought Kalos. Unfortunately, he didn't win the Kalos League, he lost in the finals, it hurted him to be so close yet so far. But he is Ash Ketchum, he always overcome his problems, and he aiready know how to solve this. And he's not alone, he has his friends, pokémons and humans alike...

Or so he thought

It all started when our hero was in a plane to Kanto after saying goodbye to his friends in Kalos. He and his faintfull pather Pikachu were just relaxing in their seats, anxious to their next adventure. Where, you may be asking yourselfs. It will be in Kanto. Yes, Ash is planning to redo all the regions to participate in the leagues of the six regions again, catch more pokémon and win the leagues to be the best Pokémon Master there is.

Little did he know, that his dream would suffer tragically

* * *

><p>The plane land in the Kanto Intenacional Airport, where the duo started walking to Pallet Town, just to relax talk and enjoy the view of nature and Pokémon<p>

-Hasn't change a thing, right Pikachu?-Ash asked his best friend. Ash is still wearing his Unova clothes, but you can see that he has grow and became more mature, but he is still the child we all love

-Chu!-

The duo keep talking while going to their home. In the way, they reunited with Buterfree and later with Pidgeot, it was a tearfully reunion, but at the same time happy, and the best new is that Pidgeot might come back to be his pokémon. Ash happiness couldn't be compared with anything

-Okay, Pidgeot! We will be waiting for you-

-Pid, pidgeot!-Was the answer of the bird pokémon while it flew away

After the good news, they went back to they jorney back to Pallet.

After good news, you might receive bad news too

Pallet Town, the normally happy and noisy city was empty and with a dark aura, there wasn't a soul as far as the eye can see, no human, nor pokémon

"Where is everyone? See this place like this is freaking me out?" Ash ask himself, not liking where it is going. He went to the Professor Lab to see his Pokémon, but the door was looked. A laboratory of a Pokémon Professor with its door closed before noon, mainly Prof. Oak, it was strange to say the least.

And it worsens when they arrive at Ash's mom, Delia, house. It seemed abandoned and haunted. Ash and Pikachu are nervous and a little scared

-Finally at home!-Ash said cherfully trying to calm them both

-Pika-Pikachu tried the same, but it looked like both of them were still nervous, yet they continued

Ash walked until he, with Pikachu in his shoulder, was in front of the door, where they discovered that was unlooked. Strange, but yet again they continued

Slowly, Ash opened the door and to his surprise and relief, there was nothing wrong with his mother, but there was one things that he didn't expect to see: his traveler friends of all regions were there: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Iris. But Iris was looking at him with a warning and worried glare and Axel or any pokemon except for Pikachu, were nowhere in sight

-Hey guys, good to see you! But why are you here? And where is my mom- Ash asked his friends, but for some reason he had a feeling that there is something wrong going on, like a premonition, and the lack of answer from his friends isn't helping at all, the truth is that it is only scaring him more and more, and the same goes to Iris, she looked freaked out. And the silence was so tense and awkward that it looked like it couldn't be broken

But it was broken by someone. It was Brock

-Ash, we are here to tell you an important thing about your dream-His tone was a little dark, but Ash was curious and decided to ignore the warning his instincts were giving him, a warning to run away from them as fast as he could

Then Misty continued where Brock stopped. With a dark and sadist tone, she said

-You must give it up-

.

.

.

Ash couldn't have heard it right, could he? His first two friends from his first journey, friends for the longest time were saying to him that he must give up his dream? He just had to have listened wrong. Pikachu was thinking the same. And Iris was trying to look anywhere but Ash.

-Sorry, Misty, can you say that again? I did not hear you right- Ash said with a smile while cleaning his ears. His actions made Misty angry

-Listen here, Ketchum: You. Must. Give. Your. Dream. Up.-She said while pointing an accusing finger at him. 'What have i done' is the only thing in Ash mind. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? He is confused and his anger is starting to boil

-What made you all thing that? I won't give my dream up!-Ash raised his voice a little, one of the few times his anger gets the better of him, and he was feeling something inside of him wanting to explode

-Ash you have gone to all the six regions and lost all the leagues. Why would you follow a dream that will never come true-Tracey said in a boring tone, like what was happening wasn't a big deal

-And you started your pokemon journey without the basic information about pokemon. If you won anything, it was by sheer luck! Nothing worth!- May snapped and again the feeling came

-You have been holding us down, making all of us fail!-This time was Dawn. Agian, it is getting stroger

-I would never to such a thing! All I ever did was help you all!- Did the two coordinators forget that Ash taught them everything they now about Pokémon

-Help us?! How can a good for nothing like you help?- Max said arrogantly –I better than you with or without Pokémon-The feeling is getting out of control

-Like I said before, you suck as a trainer- Trip said something strange, he lost to Ash in the Unova Leagues, how can he thing that?

-You leave a bad taste in my mouth, like a spoiled ingredient in a recipe- Cilan, it is incredible how fast people can change their minds

-I thought you were a good trainer and friend, but you are a failure- Cleimont, it just doesn't make sense

-I never, ever want to see you again!- Bonnie, even the lovable girl is hating him?

-I wish we had never known each other! I feel ashamed to your friend!- Serena, his friend since childhood betrayed him?

Ash felt something crack inside of him, he just didn't know if it was his heart or soul. The answer: neither of them...

But it didn't matter as Ash was getting angrier and angrier, he doesn't know how long he will be able to control himself, the feeling was too strong now and his 'friends' were the cause of it

Except one

Iris was tearing up now, but she couldn't let anyone know. She obviously didn't want that

She was the last hope of Ash in this hell

-Is that what you all thing?-He asked, with tears running freely in his cheeks

All of them that wanted him to give up his dream answered yes with insults afterwards, except for his mother, but she didn't protect him either. That leave Iris in the spotlight, since she didn't said a thing the whole event, and now, everyone is looking at her. The betrayers with a warming and dark glare, and Ash with hope she is still friends with him. To her surprise, it was Ash who called her first

-Iris- He said calmly, making her reluctantly look at him

-What is your opinion about me?-

That question was enough to freeze her and make her blood run cold. She was paralyzed

Seeing this, Dawn made a move

-She is with us, Ash- But her answer means nothing to him, it wasn't a question made to her

-The only way for me to believe that is she saying that- He said that with such conviction that his 'friends' were silent for good, then he said in a calmer tone to the obviously nervous girl

-Iris, please, answer my question…- Ash almost begged to her

Then silence prevaled once again

* * *

><p>Iris was surrounded, between the betrayers and Ash. It would be an easy question if she wasn't in the mercy of the traitors<p>

"What can I do? What can I do?"Iris was sweating, she couldn't do this, but she had to

Or they would pay the price

Her only opinions were: betray Ash and her beliefs or stick with him

"What can I do?" She was so confused, until it happened, she remember that tragic event, their eyes, they said what she must do, and that's what she will do

-Ash- She said quietly, in a sad tone

-Yes, Iris?- Ash was scared, but he needs to risk in this hope

The betrayers suddenly looked calm and happy as they watched the last hope of Ash Ketchum die

Or so they though

Iris took a deep breath to give her answer to the question

-Run, Ash!- She screamed with tears running down from her eyes before she attacked Cilan, trying to take his bag from him

After a second to understand what was happening, everyone took action. First Ash went to help Iris, then Brock and Trip blocked the door, the rest of the betrayers were trying and failing to make Ash and Iris let go of Cilan's bag

-Let it go, idiots!\ Ash Ketchum, take your hands off this bags right now!\ Don't make things worse, you two!- That were only a few of what the traitors were saying, yet they did not let go, but Ash had a plan, and the moment he saw Brock and Trip coming at them and the bag's strap begin ripping, it was time to make his move

-Pikachu! Jump and use Thunder Shock at Brock and Trip! When i give you the signal, thurdershock everyone but us!- Pikachu nodded and did as he was told, Brock and Trip didn't dare to even make a move

-Iris, when I give Pikachu the signal, you take the bag and run to the back garden-

Iris, even confused as to why Ash was helping her, answered –Understood!-

They did not have to wait long, because a second later the handle ripped, allowing Ash and Iris to take the bag and move away from them

-Pikachu, now!- Not even a second after he said those words, all of the betrayers received a thunder shock, while Ash and Iris went to the back door, but it was closed, but Ash was ready for that

-Pikachu, bring this door down with quick tackle- a second later the door was destroyed and Pikachu was waiting for them. The duo got out and Pikachu went to Ash shoulder

-Good work buddy-Ash congratulated his pokemon, while they were running away

But what none of them noted was that they were being followed by a shadow

* * *

><p>The trio stopped running at the river in route one, exhausted, so they decided to sit by a tre's shadow<p>

None of them said a thing, the only sound was Iris searching something in Cilan's bag, but she needed to ask

-Why did you stay? Why did you help me?- She asked, afraid of the answer

What a little kid she is

-What kind of question is that? You are my friend, i will never leave a friend behind-Ash said with a smile, to make her understand at if she would have his back, he would have hers

Iris eyes widened and started to tear up, she doesn't regret her choice

-Thank you, Ash, it means a lot to me-

-Anytime, but i thing i should be the one who is thanking you- The two of them gave a good, tension-breaking laugh, but Iris stopped laughing and she took something from the bag

It was a box with a lock in it

-Finally!- She said with tears while hugging the box close to her chest, that made Ash a little worried

-Iris, what is the problem?-Ash asked the crying girl, and she answered, in a sobbing voice

-Inside this box, Ash, my pokemons are stuck in their pokeballs, in a weak and wounded state...-

Ash' eyes widened before he get furious

Now they crossed the line and it will cost for them, for he will make them pay

But first he need to take care of his friend, so he did what he tough was right

He hugged her close to his chest and said in a calming voice

-Let it all out...-

Iris was surprised by the sudden action, but she didn't refuse it. She need this support now, she need a friend now, a true friend in this time, her time of need in this hopeless situation

She cried, cried in Ash chest until she calmed down, it took minutes, but it was like hours to them. They needed to keep going, they are in disadvantage with only one pokemon, since Ash transfer the rest to Prof. Oak before coming back

-Let's go, Iris! And don't worry, we will solve this and free your pokemons. This is a promise-

-I know you will fulfil it- They smiled to each other but a growl was heard by them, they discovered it came from Pikachu, who's looking at a bush that was moving

-Iris, stay behind me and be ready in case you need to run- Ash said in a serious tone surprising said girl

-I won't leave you-

-No need to worry, i would be right behind you- He explained with a smile, calming Iris down

Until they heard comand made them freeze. It wasn't for them, and that is exactly why it made their blood run cold

-Vine Whip at them!- Out of the bush, vines came after them at a fast rate, Pikachu already jump out of the way, but something unexpected happened. The grass type attack changed its course to...

Ash and Iris

There were time only for a thing to be done, and Ash knew what he had to do. He used the little time they had to push Iris out of the way of the vine whip, making it only tie him before lift him of the ground and closer to the bush, where a Serperior, the one who is holding Ash off the ground, came out with some of the traitors:Misty, Brock, Trip, May, Max, Serena, Cilan and Tracey

-Finally, we got you-Misty said in a threatening voice, she, like the others, had a bloodlust look, and now that they have Ash, they would satisfy it, but... how did they find them?

That question is for another time, there are more important issues to be dealt with now. First, free Ash then flee to a save place

-Let him go!-Iris yelled, with or without pokemon, she wouldn't leave her best friend behind, neither would Pikachu

-Iris! Pikachu! Run!-Ash shouted, he did not want to see one of his true friends get hurt

-We won't leave you, Ash!-Iris returned the concern

-Pika pi- Pikachu agreed, sparks appearing in his cheeks, showing he is ready for battle

Cilan looked at his ex travel friend and noted the box in her hands

-Ah, hello, Iris. I see you got the box with your pokemon, but it useless if you don't have this key- Cilan showed them a silver key, but none of them saw Ash, slowly approaching his face to the vine

-And what can you to? I doubt either of you would attack us while we have Ash as a hostage, would you?- Max arrogantly said, but he was right, there was no way to attack if they decided to use Ash as a shield, they could kill him by accident

But Ash isn't defenceless, and he will show it to them, but what he heard next frightened him

-Serperior, take them too- Serperior made two more vines and tie Pikachu and Iris and lift them off the ground like Ash, but Iris did not let go off the box. Now they were surrounded and tied up, and it didn't matter how much they struggled against the vines, it didn't let go

-Give up, Iris and maybe i will give this key to you-Said Cilan while he was moving close to Iris to take the box from her

-No! Stay away from them! Haven't you all done enough already?!-She yelled, hopelessly trying to keep her pokemon away from the monsters in front of her

That was the last straw for Ash as he felt something break inside him and something flared to live

No one hurt one of his true friends and get away with it

**_No one_**

-Let them go...- Ash said in a dark, scary voice

-And what give you the right to s—Trip stopped himself when he see the stage Ash is. He had a blue aura of power surrounding him, but the most scaring thing is his eyes

They were a blood red colour

Ash chose now to bite the Serperior vine, making it writhe in pain, letting him go, but it keep holding Iris and Pikachu, but Ash did the unthinkable

He made a mad dash at Serperior, and punched it across the face, freeing Iris and Pikachu and sending the grass type flying, breaking trees in its flight before landing meters away knocked out and unconscious

Everyone was stunned, but the next thing they see was Ash right in front Cilan, how he get there so fast no one now, but and he did next everyone saw. He punched Cilan on the face like he did with Serperior, but with less power, making him let go of the key. Ash catch the key in midair and went to Iris, giving her the key

Iris took the key and bedan to look at it

She now can free her pokemon, and she will do that

But Ash thought that they shold do that in aanother time

-Wait Iris, let's get to a safe place. For now, your pokemon are safer inside this box- Ash said, the blue aura still with him

-Yes, you are right-

-What a shame you won't make it- May said, but her voice was cracking with fear of Ash

The trio looked to the betrayers to see all their pokemon charging attacks at them

-Ash?-Iris called out for him, scared of what can happen next

-It will be alright-He answered, while closing his eyes to concentrate

Iris, for some reason, believe in him and calmed down

-Okay-She said, that was enough to show that she trusted him

And Ash Ketchum never let a friend opened his eyes, that now were a teal blue colour and said a last thing to his two friends

-Pikachu! Iris! I need you to do something for me, please-

-Just say it Ash-

-See if Prof. Oak is still my friend, if not, take my pokemon to a safe place, if he is tell him what happened and ask for his help-Ash said his request just as the betrayers were close to attack

-But what about you?-This time, the answer was the one she feared

-I will be fine, just take care of my pokemon and yourselves, please-

-What do you mean by that?!-Iris snapped, crying her heart out with Pikachu doing the same

That was the betrayers commanded their Pokémon to launch their attacks

-There is no need to worry, everything will be fine- Ash smiled at them a last time, and that was the last thing the two saw before a wave of teal blue power exploded outward from Ash, blinding everyone

When Iris and Pikachu recovered their eyesight they noted that the two of them were no longer in Route One, but at the Prof. Oak's lab' front door, Ash somehow teleported them there. When they understood that, they could only think one thing

-Ash!\Pika!-Iris and Pikachu shouted to the skies

* * *

><p>Ash was in a tight situation<p>

The power that he unleashed wasn't strong enough to overcome the betrayers' pokemon's power, since Ash can't control this power yet he didn't ese all of his power, fortunately it was enough to cancell the attacks, but the collision created a shockwave that knocked down the betrayers and made Ash fall in the river

Unfortunatelly the current of the river is too strong to fight and he can already hear the waterfall. To make things worse, he is barely conscious, that attack wear him off

"I need to think of something and fast" Then he recalled, a rock the held in his first day of trainer, it is his last hope

"And i can see it already" Now he just need a perfect timing

So he waited...

and waited, until he was at the very end of the river, then he made his move

And he did it

"Now all i need to do is find a good spot to jump" He searched for one, away from the deadly rocks at the end of the waterfall

But suddenly he was paralyzed by an unbearable pain all over his body, so much pain that he unconsciously let go of the rock

"No!" Ash though while loosing conscious and falling down to the water

But his last though before darkness overcome him was

"I'm sorry, Iris, Pikachu, everyone"

Then all Ash could see was darknees

* * *

><p><strong>That is first chapter, folks, i hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and favorite if you want to<strong>

**Thanks for readind and thanks to Snivy24 for the permission and all the guy in my favorite author and stories (in this case, only the pokemon stories in my favorite) for the inspiration, again i did not take anything without permission and if i did, PM with evidence that i really did it, and i will gladly fix, chance or remove that of my story. And you see any errors of grammar, please tell me, English isn't my first language**

**See you all in the next chapter of:**

**Ash Ketchum, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon**

**Human soul's out**


	2. The Afterwards

**Hello folks!Human Soul is here!**

**First i would like say somethings: thanks to who has favorited and thanks to the ones that are following my first story here and I apreciated the reviews and the advices some of you gave to me (even if the advice makes no sense), second I hope you all will like this chapter**

**Key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

"hello" = pokémon speech

"_hello_" = pokémon thinking

"**hello**" = dark voice

**Be warmed that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, be it games, mangas or animes, i just on this fictional story**

**Please, enjoy the reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon<strong>

**2º Chapter: The Afterwards**

We find Iris and Pikachu still at the lab's front door silently crying their hearts out, they no longer cared how Ash send they here, all they want now is for him to be here with them!

But they knew their time was short and it was running out! They needed to see if the Professor Oak, the mentor of Ash Ketchum, is still a friend, or became a traitor too

"Okay Pikachu" Iris said, standing up as she wiped her tears away "We got a job to do for Ash, after that, we will find him, what do you think?" Her anxiety was visible, the rush in her showing how much of a hurry she is

"Pika!" He may have sounded determined, but in the inside Pikachu was in no better mood, his better friend is missing, the two of them can be attacked at any time and there isn't a totally good news, the best they have is a doubt: their friends in the lab could be fine with the professor

They could be, but what if they weren't? And the professor is one of **them**? He just can't see an end to this nightmare

His depressive thoughts were cut by Iris calling him, and she looked serious

"Pikachu, before we go, I need to tell you something…" She picked the Pokémon up and started to whisper something to him

His eyes widened

"_Arceus, help us so we won't need to do it__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Iris's P.O.V<strong>

When both of us got into position, with Pikachu hidden in my hair, it was time to started

The plan was to keep Pikachu hidden to avoid unwanted question and only get out if it is safe or necessary

The reason we I am hiding Pikachu? It's because no one, and I mean no one will ever believe that Pikachu or any of Ash's Pokémon would betrayed him

There is just no way for that to happen… at least with his Pokémon and hopefully the rest of his friends…

Anyway, after we find out which side Prof. Oak is there will be only two courses of action

1º: He is on our side, so we will not need to worry about the safety of Ash's Pokémon and he could help us find Ash and protect all of us against **them**. That is the best case scenario

2º: Now is the worst case scenario, he betrayed Ash too and locked his Pokémon in their pokéballs to give them away to the traitors. That is the worst I will allow myself to imagine

But for a friend like Ash, let's follow through with the plan while hoping for the best

I nervously knocked on the door a few times

.

.

.

No answer… I'm not liking this, not even a bit, neither are Pikachu by his movements between my hair…

"_How about the bell?_" I rang the bell a few times, more that I knocked the door and finally there's an answer

"I'm coming" The elder man said, a little upset for my impatience. Can you blame me for the state I am in the current time? I'm only getting more and more nervous

"Just stay calm and follow the plan" I repeat that in my head like it was a mantra, trying to keep myself from explode

And now the plan is in motion and it's time to find out in each side he is…

I heard a click, now the door is unlocked and someone's opening it

The one that opened the door was the professor himself, and when he saw me, he didn't look surprised...

He looked happy, a_ little_ too happy for my likes. And that smile is freaking me out…

"Iris! How are you doing?" He said like he was expecting my arrival, so that's mean he is one of **them?**

For now, all that can be done is play along

"I'm fine, professor, thank you! May I come in?" I gave the best smile I could give at the moment, which isn't a good one… I bet that even a blind person could see it was a fake

"Yes, make yourself home!" He said in a friendly tone

I just look at him dumbly. I can't believe that worked… I guess I am a better actress than I thought… or his vision is worse than that of a blind

I will go for the first one

"Sorry for intrude"

"You aren't, but tell me" He asked, suddenly in a serious tone

"What?"

"Why you are here. Cilan said you all were here for Ash, just it" So that's why he wasn't surprised to see me, good thing, but now we are back to square one. He is a friend or a foe?

"He didn't tell you?" I decided the best action was try to make him talk, he would tell me something important sooner or later

But no one would know that it would be so soon

"Oh, he did told me" he said and out of the blue, a sinister smile was in his face "He too told me to gather all of that failure's Pokémon, albeit I don't know why, the Pokémon of a failure is also a failure" He started laugh maniacally

So that is it… The professor responsible for Kanto, the one who gave Pikachu to Ash and was admired for said trainer… is a betrayer, one of them

.

.

.

Damn you!

"_You don't deserve the title of professor Pokémon, you son of a bitch_"

But I'm not the one who suffered the worst, I can feel Pikachu silencing its sobs, to it, _Oak _was a mentor, without him, it would have never met Ash. Part of Pikachu's world was broken at that moment

"_What have he ever done wrong to this people?! What is wrong with them?!_"

I want nothing more… nothing more than to make them **suffer… **But, unfortunately, at the moment we can't, we need to keep the act, so I shake my head, carefully to _Oak _didn't see. That was my signal for Pikachu to stay quietly and wait for the moment to attack

And I bet he wanted to do more than just fry them

So, onto the plan

"So he told you about our true intentions…" I asked, keeping my disguise as one of the betrayers "But why didn't you participate in it then?"

"I had to keep his Pokémon here so they wouldn't spoil the 'party'" He really is proud of himself for such a horrendous act, but the idiot gave me a change, now, chose the next words carefully

"Are they all locked in their pokéball?"

"No way out, I'm sure about that!" His ego is getting the better of him, good for us, now, keep that up and he will help us without knowing

"Ready to be transported?"

"I just need to know who I need to transport them to" That's the ticket to get them their freedom back

"No need to worry about that, cause I'm said person"

"Good, now I just need your trainer license"

"Here, but how do we unlock the pokéball"

"That's the best past: these aren't normal pokéballs, I, personally built them with a lock, said lock works with a electromagnetic field, the only way to open is with a specific magnet wave, basically, this-" He showed me a rectangular object, the shape is that of a card "-produces the waves that open the key. Of course, I put some others way but I'll send a message telling you the others ways, so take it" He gave me the card, now, I only need to wait for him to send me all of Ash's Pokémon

"And Iris"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell me how was the meeting while the machine is sending the pokémons?"

_"Pikachu, I'm sorry that you have to hear what we are about to say"_

"It will be my pleasure, professor, but don't cry when you find out what you lost"

"Just tell me what you did, I'm dying of anticipation" In the little time that I know him and by what Ash told me, I can say that he don't get this anxious even for Pokémon

"_What a shame a people can't die because of that_"

I took a deep breath, and the stir in my hair tell me that Pikachu is trying to not listen to what is about to be said

But I'm breaking in the inside because I am the one saying that

"…" What? My voice, it… is failing! I knew I couldn't say that! Ash is in danger while I'm safe and sound, I just can't say it

"Iris, how was it?" Oak said in a demanding voice

What will I do now? What wil-

"_Wait! I can't say a lie about Ash, so I just need to say a truth that sounds like a lie! Let's give it a try_"

"It was a relief, professor, to finally tell him what was needed to be say" But what really make me feel at peace was when he said that there was nothing to forgive when I apologized

"But how did he react?"

"He didn't take that to well… You could see his eyes full of sadness, rage and hatred" When I told him about my pokémons, I'm sure he swore to make **them **pay

But when he comforted me, his eyes showed just compassion and understanding, I felt secure, safe and sound in his embrace, I want to feel that again

... I'm so luck this dumb idiot didn't notice my blushing face

"I bet he just ran away like the coward he is!" Shut up, you stupid! Just finish transfering Ash's pokémon to me so we can get the hell out of here!

I need to find Ash, see if he's okay, I don't want him hurt

To stay by his side, in his embrance

!

What am I thinking? What is happening to me?

I am blushing

My heart is beating fast against my chest

I am only thinking about Ash

.

.

.

I.. I am… in love with Ash Ketchum!

I love him and now I just and to get out of here, heal my Pokémon and find him

Lucky, the transfer was finished, and now, for the Pokémon League, Ash's Pokémon are now mine

"And it is all over, now I don't need to take care of them, not anymore" I took my trainer card back. Time to get out of here

"I'm happy that they are far away from you"

"Now, please excuse me, but I need to go" To a place far away from you

"No problem and I'm happy that you all finally saw the true" The 'true' is just a poor excuse you son o- Wait!

"_Did he mean that not all of them are scum_?"

"What do you mean by 'you all'?"

"I mean that others thought that Ash was a great trainer, like you, but in the end, everyone saw it" There's something wrong in that, maybe whoever they are, they could be in the same situation I was! I need to know who are they!

"And who was that fool?" That was a danger move, but since Ash's pokémons are safe and my safe proof plan was complete, I can just say it is just one more little problem

"Why do want do know?" He asked, curious but I could see a tip of suspicion in his eyes

"Just curious, professor. Why? Can't I know who it was? Is it some kind of secret?" I snapped at him, but he still looked doubtedly at me, time for the Gran Finale "Just little kids do that kind of stuff!" When I said 'little kid', Oak just went back to trust me and laughed like I just told him a joke… Do I really say 'little kid' that much?

"No, no just wanting to know, hehe"

"Professor! I'm in a little hurry her" I never finished that sentence

There was no more time

They are here

I heard the door being opened, and voices talking to each other

"What is your problem? He's dead, there's just no way for him to survive that fall" Max said a little upset and with scratches and a little blood in his face and he isn't wearing his glasses, must had broken

All of the betrayers are wounded with scratches and blood

I know they deserve every kind of suffering, but what happened to them?

And he said Ash is dead? I know it isn't true, after all he went through a waterfall can't kill him like that! I can feel that he's alive

"Just shut up Max and let's get the pokémons alre-" Misty stopped in her tracks the moment she saw me, then they all started looking at me

"Well, look who we found here. If it isn't Iris, the wanna be Dragon Master" Cilan said sarcastically, and I saw his bag, or what was left of it, with him

"**Hello to you too…**" I said with all the hatred I could mutter, it made them all backed away

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to join Ash, would you?" Dawn was trying to intimidate me, not this time, now I'll stand against them

"If you all really think that I believe in this bullshit, you really are dumbest than I thought" My answer angered them, good, and the first to snapped was Max

"What did you call us?!" What a little and stupid kid Max is, and his sister doesn't stay behind

"You better apologize right now!"

"Why would I do it? You didn't apologize to Ash, did you?" Brock interfered this time

"He forced us to travel with him! He couldn't even take care of himself"

"He never forced anyone to travel with him! You all traveled with him by your free will!"

"He was holding us down, making us failures like him!" Dawn was getting furious, but my anger has already passed the line. If these monsters are that blind, they better never come close to Ash again, cause not even Arceus will be able to stop me from killing them

"He is not a failure! And you were the one holding him down! If it wasn't for you, he would already be the best Pokémon master of all!" There was silence after that, no one said a thing, not even breath

"The best Pokémon Master of all?" Misty asked not believing the truth

Then they all started to laugh, laugh about the cruelest thing they could do to the person that has saved their lives countless times

The person I love

"I don't care about you, but it is better that I leave before there is a murder here" I said while walking to the door, but Cilan got in my way

"Wait, where do you think you are going?"

"Where I go or let go does not interest you!" I sharply replied, and tried to get the hell out of here again, but Misty got in my way this time

"You are not going anywhere" She ordered me, with that bloodthirsty look in her face again

Time for plan B, I silent put my hand inside my hair and petted Pikachu on its head, it's our signal to it give me a 'special equipment' to this specific situation

"Listen here, scum!" They gather around me, surrounded me, cowards "I have evidences against you, so if you don't want to lose what little of your pathetic lives you have, you better let me go"

"You're bluffing!" Oak snapped, desperate to keep his status as a professor, the other agreed with him, but they all are afraid if said 'evidences' were true

"See by yourself" I reveal what I was holding: a camera, when they noticed it, their eyes widened

"Since when do you have a camera?" Cilan asked incredulously

"You though that I wouldn't think of a plan to save my Pokémons while you betray Ash? I bought it in the port when you weren't looking" I said while moving away from them and, unfortunately, away from the door

"It doesn't matter, you won't get out of here" Max said being the stupid smartass

"I was counting with it"

"You're surrounded. What can you possibly do?" Said May arogandly

"Who said I was talking about myself?" I responded making they all confused

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Trace asked, fearing and at the same time curious about the answer

I just smirked to them all

"Pikachu!" In the same instant, the electric Pokémon comes out of hiding and stands in front of me looking at the traitors with pure hatred and sparks running around his body

But for some reason, they react different than I thought, they were surprise that Pikachu was with me, but they showed another emotion, that was what surprised me

They were afraid of Pikachu

"Let me guess, Ash took care of your Pokémons" I grinned at them, and even more when they looked at me with eyes widened

"Oak, where is Pikachu 'medicine'?" Misty asked, making all of **them **smirked confident and I and Pikachu looked at them confused, which turned into fear when he pulled a syringe with a strange neon blue liquid. Whatever that thing is, I know I need to keep Pikachu away from that, so I just follow the plan

"Say cheese!" I said while taking a picture of that syringe, which surprised them, giving us time to run "Pikachu, Volt tackle!" Yellow electricity surrounded its body before it started to run covered with electric power, knocking them out of its way, I used that mess to take the syringe from Oak while I ran after Pikachu, that was waiting for me in the way to the gate, when close enough, he jumped in my shoulder, all the while leaving the betrayers unconscious inside what was left of the lab

"_Wait for us, Ash. We are coming for you, so please, be alright__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person P.O.V<strong>

**Meanwhile in the waterfall on route one**

The area at the top of the waterfall was destroyed, burned trees and grass, craters everywhere and a big depresion where problaby was the center of a collision of powers. The place looked like it has been a battlefield of a war

But at the end of the fall, we can see a Kalos League cap, Ash's Kaos league cap, floating as it followed the course of the river. It looked like it was the only thing that survived the betrayers' attacks. No sigh of Ash Ketchum...

Until suddenly, air bubbles began to emerge in the water, until something emerged from the water and took the cap

But the thing wasn't human

In reality it was a _paw...a__ Lucario's paw_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked the second chapter of my story, and I want to thank again for the favorites, followers anf reviews for this story<strong>

**Where are Iris and Pikachu going? How is there a Lucario in Kanto? And What happened to Ash?**

**You will find that out in the chapter three of 'Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon"!**

**See ya all there!**

**Human Soul is out**


	3. The search Begins

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! Human Soul is back with more of "Ash Ketchum, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon"! First I wanted to say that this chapter is the shortest so far, so sorry if you were waiting for a longer chapter, the thing is, this chapter cannot be helped, but I tried to make it the better way possible, so thanks to my dad, who helped me with some ideas, thanks to everyone who favorited and is following this story**

**Key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

"hello" = pokémon speech

"_hello_" = pokémon thinking

"**hello**" = dark voice

**Be warmed that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, be it manga, anime or game**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon<strong>

**3º Chapter: The search Begins**

Iris and Pikachu are running to Ash's house, they needed to pick up Ash's backpack to give it back to him when they find him, after that they will go to Viridian City to heal Iris' Pokémon while searching for Ash in the way to the Pokémon Center

That is their plan, at least for now

After a few minutes of running, they finally spot the Ketchum's residence, which was in a mess: the door was in pieces that were scattered inside the house, the furniture was in the same state

But what really caught their attention was Ash's backpack, still intact, in the middle of the living room, being help by no other then

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. And she looked like she is having a panic attack

"_We need to calm her down first"_ Thought Iris slowing down so she wouldn't scare the woman even more. She stopped at the door, well what was left of it, and called her out

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Said person looked at the door's direction when her name was mentioned

"Iris? Pikachu? Where is Ash? What happened to my home?" Delia keep asking question after question, desperate to know what has passed while she was out

Iris and Pikachu flinched at the question, they really don't have time to answer them all, but they do have time to tell her what happened to Ash, at least as far as they know it. She deserves to know and it may be the only thing that can keep her from breaking inside

"Mrs. Ketchum, we don't have much time, so please, listen closely" She said in a serious tone that made Delia even more scared, but she stayed quiet, the need to know the news about her son keep prevented her from interrupting maybe the only news that can tell something about her son and explain the currently state of her house

"Ash was betrayed by his friends" She said simply, making Delia gasp "And they tried to take his pokemon from him! We ran away but somehow they found us, and…" Iris started to cry, how can she tell to Delia that she doesn't know where is Ash? "Ash is missing…"

Iris closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears and to not look to Delia, because now she will be hated by her crush's mother, she won't be able to bear it "Please, don't think that I am one of the traitors… They took my Pokémon, and… and they threatened to kill them if I didn't cooperate! I'm sorry!" Iris screamed the last words, she just want to be forgiven, but Delia's silence is only freaking her out

Finally, the only other know Ketchum decided to respond

"You are sorry for what?" She simply asked, surprising Iris with such an answer

"What… do you mean by that?"

"You said you were forced, right? So there is nothing for you to be sorry…" She answered, but still had one question "Tell me: who betrayed my son? I need to know the names of all the bastards that are trying to take my son away from me!" She demanded, furious about the situation, furious that she wasn't there when her son needed her the most! What kind of mother is she?!

If only she had been more watchfull...

_Flashback _

_Delia was preparing the house to her son and his friends, they were planning a surprise for Ash _

_She was anxious to see him in person after another long journey to a far away region_

_She can't express how proud she is of her son. He is the pride of Pallet Town_

_But her thoughts were interrupted by Prof. Oak calling her name. She went to the door and opened to see her long time friend_

"_Hello, Samuel. What can I do for you?"_

"_Hello to you to Delia. And sorry but I need to ask you a favor" He said a little embarrassed, or that was what it looked like_

"_Just say it" She responded politely_

"_I need you to go to route one with Mr. Minnie to pick up some herbs to a present I am making to Ash, it is a new type of potion, more potent and easy do produce" He said, sounding like he really forgot about the herbs_

"_Why, of course! I'm sure he will like it! Hold on a second that we are leaving!" She said while calling her Pokémon, but what she failed to see was the sinister smile in the face of the professor_

_Flashback ends_

Last thing she remember is that when she and her Pokémon were harvesting the herbs some kind of dust that left them unconscious

She still doesn't matter now, since she doesn't know what really happened there, so that can wait, now she only want and need to know about her son

"Mrs. Ketchum, everyone that came here betrayed him, even Samuel Oak!" Iris told her, making Delia's eyes widened and her to gasp

"_Prof. Oak betrayed my son?_"

"But there is no time to tell you everything! We need to get out of this town before they come after us! We will call you as soon as we get to Viridian City, but I need Ash's backpack, to give it to him when we find him, okay?" Iris explained, which Delia just nodded then gave her the bag

"Call me if you find anything, understand?"

"I wasn't planning to do it any other way" Iris responded with determination before leaving, but Pikachu suddenly jumped from her shoulder and started running towards the stairs, Iris and Delia after the electric Pokémon, which entered Ash's room

"Pikachu! We don't have time for whatever you want to do!" Iris said just before the two get inside the room "Now let's get ou-" Iris stopped in her tracks when she saw that Pikachu was pointing its paws to under the bed, such action confused the girls

"Iris, I think Pikachu wants us to pick something from under the bed" Delia guessed, which was proved right by a nod from Pikachu

"Okay, let me see what is it…" Said Iris while she crouched and took a look to where Pikachu was pointing. She spotted a box, it was the only thing there, so she picked it up

"Is it what you wanted?" She asked the rodent, which responded with a 'Pika', basically a 'yes'

"Good, but let's see what is inside later" She said while putting the box inside Ash's bag "So if it is everything, goodbye, Mrs. Ketchum" Iris said, before bowing to Delia and then she started running, with Pikachu in her left shoulder, to Viridian City's Pokemon Center, but not without checking out the top of the waterfall… or what was left of it, they saw the destruction that the battle between Ash and the betrayers left

And it only made them more nervous and worried for him

Seeing that there is not much they can do, they decided to try to send Ash a message

"Ash! I don't know if you can hear! But I will try anyway!" She paused to clean her tears that are starting to build in her eyes

"We are heading to Viridian City to heal my Pokémon and to ensure the safety of yours! If you can hear me, meet me there! We will stay the night in the Pokémon Center!" She said and Pikachu finished with a Thunderbolt to the sky, its signal to Ash and his pokémon

After that, Iris and Pikachu, started their journey to reunite with Ash

They just weren't expecting that the message to be heard by just the person that they were looking for

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a cave near the river of the waterfall<strong>

Darkness is the only thing that can be seen there, but looking closely, a shape of an being can be spotted, it looks like a jackal…

It is a Lucario… and it is holding something… a cap

A Kalos' League cap

This Lucario heard Iris message and is ready to go to Viridian City to meet her

It was the only thing the Lucario was thinking

"_Don't worry guys, I'm coming…_"

* * *

><p><strong>And end, for now…<strong>

**Anyway, like I said before, this is the shortest chapter of my story so far, but I hope that you all liked it and that you could understand that this chapter's objective was to reveal the plan of Iris and Pikachu to find Ash and to reveal another thing too!**

**A new mystery!**

**I don't know if you guys noticed it, but… Delia wasn't at her house when Ash was betrayed! I know that this chapter make it oblivious, but I still feel the need to show this to whoever didn't find that out. And I was kind enough to give you all some clues, so let's see who is the Sherlock that will solve the mystery of my story?**

**See ya all in the next chapter of**

**Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon**

**Human Soul's out **


	4. Viridian Forest, Part 1

**How are you all, guys and girls?**

**Human Soul is here with a new chapter where we will see how our favotive pokémon adventurers are doing now that they all left Pallet Town and started search for each other. Let's see it NOW!**

**Key:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

"hello" = pokémon speech

"_hello_" = pokémon thinking

"**hello**" = dark voice

**Flashback Key for this Chapter**

"Hello_" _= Talking

"_Hello" = Thinking_

"Hello_"_ = Pokémon talking

"_Hello__" _= Pokémon thinking

**Be warned that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, be it manga, anime or game**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>4º Chapter: Viridian Forest, Part 1<strong>

Iris and Pikachu are already in route two, inside the Viridian Forest, being fast enough to make it to Viridian City before nightfall, but careful as to not attract Beedrils, Spearows, Pigdgeottos or any wild Pokémon

The sooner they get there, the better

Luckily, after a few hours trip after, they already could see the city's entrance, that made Iris run faster, finally entering the City, until something made her stop…

Pikachu saw the confusion in the girl's face and decided to ask what was troubling her

"Pika?" Iris looked to the rodent

"It is nothing, Pikachu…" Her answer was a look of 'you can't hide it from me' from Pikachu

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you if you stop using Leer on me!" She pleaded, which Pikachu laughed a little, then she continued "The problem is… is that I…"

"Pi…" Pikachu signaled for her to continue

"I don't know where… the Pokémon Center is…" She said embarrassed, while Pikachu fell anime style with a sweat drooped… it should have know that, cause this is her first time in Kanto

Luckily for them, Pikachu still remember where it is from its first day with Ash

That day…

It was so horrible yet so memorable… He was an idiot to Ash at that day, until he almost gave his live to protect its, now this time it's Pikachu who is going to protect Ash

"_I will find you, Ash. Be sure of that!_" It though while jumping from Iris shoulder and started guiding her to the Pokémon

After some minutes they reach the Pokémon Center

"Thank you, Pikachu. Now it's time to finally heal my pokémons" Iris said while they entered the building, quickly seeing the Nurse Joy in the balcony, she ran towards the nurse

"Nurse Joy! I need you to heal my Pokémon and fast!" She pleaded to the nurse, who, seeing the worry in Iris' eyes, got herself ready for an emergency

"Give me them and I'll see what I can to!" She exclaimed and Iris opened her bag, took the box where her Pokémon were and the key then she opened it, but stopped herself from give them to Joy, but before the nurse could complain, Iris started talking

"When you see how they are, please don't think it was my fault…" She said while tears were starting to fall from her eyes, making everyone that saw that gasp

"We were training in route one when poucheres attacked us, trying to take my Pokémon from me…" Now her tears were failing freely and she can't even tell who is to blame and the only one that understand this feeling right now is Pikachu, cause it too was feeling like that

"They were tired because of the training and that made them easy preys…" Everyone were feeling sympathy of her, she is in so much pain

If only they knew half of it

Then, Iris made a final request "I'm not saying it so that you feel pity of me…I am saying it because I wouldn't be able to endure the blame, so I ask you" She looked right in the Joy's eyes "Save them!"

Joy was astonished, she can't imagine the pain that the girl is right now and it just gave to her more strength to save her Pokémon

She gave to Iris a reassuring smile before she said

"Leave it to me!" She said receiving the pokeballs and going to the emergency room, leaving Iris alone with Pikachu, with the electric Pokémon trying to comfort its crying friend

There is still so much to be done

* * *

><p><strong>In the river of route one's course<strong>

All types of Pokémons that live in Route one were perplexed, so perplexed that they stopped whatever they were doing to see an unusual -and strange to some of them- sight

A Pokémon none of them has ever seen! It seems like a bipedal jackal with metal spikes in the middle of its chest and on the top of its paw

It was a Lucario, but the most strange and peculiar fact about it is that this Lucario is different

It is a shiny one, but different about the others shinies, that are yellow where should be blue, but this one…

It is black and red, black where on the normal Lucario is blue and red where should be black, its chest and stomach are black with a little bit of red coming from its shoulders and waist, making it looks like flames, its legs too have this effect, as there is a bit of black there too, its eyes were a brown colour. To finish the description, it is currently wearing a cap of the Kalos League and it has two black 'Z' like marks on its cheek, right under its eyes

It is not a normal Lucario…

This Lucario is no one other than Ash Ketchum

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>_**Ash's P.O.V IN 3º PERSON**_

_The last thing Ash remember is falling from the waterfall, no Ash is in an endless where everything he could see was darkness. He was alone and tired_

_But he wasn't scared, because he still had a promise to keep_

"I need to live!_" He though while trying to move his body "_I promised to my friends, my true friends that we would meet again!_" He continue, remembering Iris, Pikachu, his other Pokémons, his mother and every people and Pokémon that he became friend with. His body was responding his emotions, it was moving_

_Ash, even knowing that it would probably be useless, opened his eyes, which were shining a teal blue color, then his body stated to glow, much like a Pokémon when it is evolving_

"And I intend to fulfill that promise!_" He said before the shine overtook the darkness_

_**On the surface of the river**_

_Bubbles began to appear in the river close to a cap of the Kalos League, until a Lucario paw caught it, before its owner started to swimming toward the river bank. When Ash got there, he coughed some water to next breath, he almost drowned! But he was too tired to notice he was now the aura Pokémon, he was barely conscious, for now he need to rest, that's when he saw a cave a few meters away from him, so he started todragged himself to the cave, where he rested until he heard Iris message and saw Pikachu's Thunderbolt being used as a signal to him, making it more than oblivious what he need to be do_

_Get to them as soon as he can!_

_He tried to got himself up, but he failed, so he tried again, but he receive the same results_

"_What is wrong with me? It feels like I am in my body, but my body isn't the same…__"__He tough, and then he looked at his hands, but he got freaked out when he see paws instead_

"_W-what?!__" Ash screamed, but he didn't heard the 'what', he heard a 'luucariii'_

"_No… It can't be…__" He though while dragging himself to the river. When he got there, Ash looked at his reflection in the water and he saw left him paralyzed, scared and worried_

_Paralyzed because he is scared_

_Scared because he doesn't know how it happened_

_Worried because maybe he will never be with his friends now_

_And all that because he was right…_

_He has been turned into a Pokémon again, only this time he is a Lucario_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>After he recovered from the shock, he started, at least for now, trying to walk, but he is getting better at each step, now he doesn't need a support, but his equilibrium wasn't the best, he still stumbles sometimes, but it is enough for now<p>

As he walks, he notes the Pokémon giving him some curious, others cautions glares, he nervously waves his han- paws to them to assure that he means no harm, that seemed to have worked as the pokémons relaxed a little

That is, until they all started running away from the area Ash was in

"_Wait! I'm sorry if I scared you!_" Ash shouted and tried to follow them, but stopped himself when he heard the so familiar sound of beating wings, wings of flying type Pokémon. He looked up and saw a thing that frightened him

One flocks of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot and another flock of Spearow and Fearow were flying over him, but what really scared him was that

The two flocks were flying towards each other

Now Ash understood what Pidgeot meant with a 'last business' before coming back to him…

'Last business' meant a final battle for the forest,

"_Pidgeot… stay safe, cause I won't be able to bear lose you…_" Ash tough, worried for his friend, but he calmed himself down remembering how powerful his Pidgeot is. Ash, seeing the scene of the soon to be fight, decided to help his friend. He Was about to say to Pikachu to use Thunderbolt when it hit him!

They are going to fight…

And he will be in the middle of all that…

Without any of his Pokémon to help him!

"_Now I'm in for a big trouble!_" Ash thought to himself while he sees the two flocks getting closer and closer to each other and to him

And he can't run fast enough to escape, not in his current state!

He will need to figure out a way to survive, but this time…

He needs to do it alone…

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 4 for you all! What do you think?<strong>

**So Ash discovered that he is now a Pokémon, but how did he turn into one? Will he ever be able to at least keep a human form? Will Iris's Pokémons survive? Will they ever meet each other again?**

**Wait for the next chapter of 'Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon' to find out!**

**See you all next time!**

**Human Soul is out!**


	5. Viridian Forest, Part 2:The final afairs

**Hello, dudes! Human Soul here with a new chapter!**

**But first I want to thanks wo favorited and who is following this story. Thank you.**

**And thanks to for what he said about me in his story, and i higly recommend you all to read his stories, they are awesome**

**So here is the key**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking and for this chapter italics is for Pokémon moves too

"hello" = pokémon speech

"_hello_" = pokémon thinking

"**hello**" = dark voice

**Be warned that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, be it manga, anime or game**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong>4º Chapter: Viridian Forest Part 2: The Final Affairs<strong>

Ash is currently watching the two flocks getting closer and closer of each other, making him more and more nervous and scared for himself and worried for Pidgeot

"_But I can't do anything in this form..._" Ash remembered himself and without a Pokémon, he is as good as dead. Ash sighed, there is nothing he can do for now "_The best plan for now is to hide and only help if it is extremely needed, don't want to lose Pidgeot but I'll be more helpful if I stay out of the way..._" Ash tough to himself, depressed about the fact that he can't help one of his first Pokémon and friend "_I'm sorry my friend..._" He finished before trying to find cover, but then the two flocks started using _Gust_, to warn every Pokémon about their fight, but unfortunately, the air type attack move sent Ash flying towards a tree, luckily it didn't hurt much, now that he is a Pokémon, his endurance increased drastically, but he still felt the impact

"_That hurt a little..._" Ash though while he got himself up and decided to hide there and watch the battle between the two rivals flocks

**Ash P.O.V**

I am currently watching my friend Pidgeot's flocks getting ready to fight its rival in a deathly battle for the forest

The two flocks finally stopped using Gust and are now standing midair doing nothing but looking at each other, daring the other to make the first move while a dense atmosphere formed between them and silence prevail...

They stayed like that for some seconds, until Pidgeot and a Fearow, probably the leader, started to look at each other eyes...

The battle is about to start...

With a wild screech from both Pidgeot the leader Fearow, the two flocks matched wildly at each other and you could see in their eyes that... this battle may be the last for many of them...

I see that the fight starts with a _Gust_ from both sides, trying to push each other back to win some time to make a plan, in the end it only ended working in keeping them apart for a little longer, so the close range combat started!

Pidgeot's flock divided itself in three groups: one went higher in the skies, the second went head on to the enemy and the third dove to the floor to get speed to an upward attack, finishing up surrounding the Spearow and the Fearow, a really great strategic from Pidgeot

"_That's how you do it!_" I though, proud of my friend for his leadership techniques and battles tactics. Anyway, the three team of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot attacked the Spearow and Fearow flocks, who were defenceless against the attack because of their surprise, got hit by _Air Slash_, _Tackle_ and _Quick Attack_ mercilessly, with no way to defend themselves, some Spearows even fainted because of the brutality and force of the attacks, with a some blood coming from their wounds

"_I... I never tought that a Pokémon battle could be so... intense and violent..._" I thought and out of the sudden I started to have the feeling that I already saw this once, but where? When? I can't remember...

But continuing the battle: after seeing that a few of his allies have fallen, the Fearow leader send out a screech, which, for my surprise, I understood what he meant by that

"Use _Drill Run_ or _Drill Peck_ with _Agility_ to get out of it!" That worked really good as the speed _Agility_ gave them made the _Drill_ _Run_ and _Drill_ _Peck_ faster and more effective, knocking Pidgeot's flock away and freeing themselves

"_Good thinking, I will admit..._" After that counterattack, which for now I will call Drill Counterattack, the Fearow leader decided to copy their enemies' tactics, dividing themselves in three flocks, turning the battle in a three against three way war

The Fearow's flock started using _Hurricane_, for the most experience, and _Gust_ to the less experienced. The air types moves changed the wind's direction, which messed up with the three way attack formation of Pidgeot, thus made them collide with each other, into the trees or the direct to the floor, some were knocked out by the attacks, with bruises and scratches all over their bodies...

That was when things got serious

The two flocks were back to equal numbers and they were still divided in three groups each, everyone injured and they noticed that if they keep that up, there would be no winner...

It looked like they were even no matter what they tried

"_Even... no matter... what they tried..._" I thought, just before a headache attacks me, but a different kind of headache

"_It feels like something is trying to get inside my head!_" I barely managing to think in this much pain I am currently in

Then, I saw it...

* * *

><p>I was in an island, but I can't remember its name. I was invited to there by someone, I'm seeing him, but I can't remember his face, he was using some kind of mask...<p>

The vision continued... Pokéballs... flying around? What is happening? I remember blacks pokéball... I can't let these get close to my Pokémon... Why? What are those?

"_What is this all about?!_" It is becoming overwhelming, I can't stand this! Someone make it stop!

Then I see one last thing...

Something that should I wish to never see.. But I knew

I have already seen it.. and lived

That truth broke my heart...

"_They are... fighting... themselves?_"

But the vision suddenly stopped just as the two flocks advanced towards each other, no more caring about strategic, they just want to fight...

Fight... a senseless battle...

Then I finally remember it...

Pokémons, normal and ones with some kind of tattoos on their bodies, fighting each other like mindless beast, attacking and attacking themselves like they want to kill each other...

"_No... That is not how we do it..._" I feel tears starting to fail from my eyes as I see the two flocks killing themselves and I am unable to even help them, their air types moves keep me from getting close and even if I did it, What could I possibly do? I am useless and the only thing I can do is watch the battle

A Pidgey attacked a Spearow from behind, sending him to the floor, but he didn't stop, he started using _Gust_ on the fallen Spearow, until a Fearow used _Peck_ on him no stop, only to some others Spearow to join him. The Pidgey was starting to lose blood...

"_Are they out of their minds?! They wouldn't do it!_" I thought, the tears only increasing "_They wouldn't..._" I finished as I watched two Spearow catch a Pidgeotto by its wings and throw it to a tree, making it faint

After that, a Pidgeot used _Air Slash_ against some distracted Spearows, it managed to make two of the Spearow faint and wounded the wings of another, making him fall but still conscious, but the bird know that it is out of the count

"_They need to stop! They have to..._"

The battle has turned into a madness 'all against all' fight! All they care now is victory, no matter how...

Then I noticed someone is missing...

"_Pidgeot?! Where is Pidgeot?!_" I search for him until I heard his screech in the sky, fighting the Fearow leader by himself

The Fearow attacked with _Peck_, but Pidgeot managed to dodge and counter with _Quick_ _Attack_, it hit the Fearow, who quickly regained its balance and used _Agility_ to get close to Pidgeot to finally use _Fury_ _Attack_. It hit five times before the Fearow let go of Pidgeot

The two leaders were tired, wounded and with some blood leaving their wounds, but the war isn't over yet, so they both used _Roost_, healing their wound and recovering half of their energy, but they keep distance from each other, never taking their eyes away from their fight, even with all the madness under them

That was the moment that would decide the winner of the battle...

Then silence suddenly prevail as the two flocks looked up to see their leaders staring at each other. The final of the battle is near...

The two flocks united with their respective leader, ready to end this once and for all!

While they are up there, I can stop but to feel like I have seen it before... That's when it hit me!

A fight to the death between my friends and strangely similarly Pokémon... A hatred against everyone... Two beings... fighting each other... A senseless battle... Stop...

I see them getting ready to a final move. Pidgeot's flock will use _Air_ _Slash_ and the Fearow's flock will use _Aerial_ _Ace_

"_No... if they all use these move so close of each other with all this hatred, they will_-" A screech prevented me from finish my thought. I look up to see that Pidgeot and the Fearow leader are ready to the final attack

"I need to stop them!" I said, no longer caring if they found me, all that mattered to me now is stop the fight!

I get up and I don't know how, started to running towards them, just as they collide with each other, creating an all out war, there weren't even a way to tell who is who! They were attacking everyone that crossed their path, be it enemy or ally...

"Stop!" I screamed, but they couldn't hear me

"Damn!" I said, crying for not be able to help my friend "I need to stop them! There must be a way!" I said, not taking note of a blue aura coming from me

"Pidgeot is in trouble, I don't know where my others pokémons are, Iris and Pikachu are waiting for me, but they all are counting with me and I can't even help myself!" I started crying harder as the blue aura grows stronger and stronger "I want to help... I want to help..." I close my eyes and I'm starting to feel a power inside me...

There is only one thing to do with this...

I open my eyes, that are now growing blue, and the blue aura around me stats to move wildly with so much power that the two flocks stopped their battle and looked at me, surprised and afraid of me

Even I am scared of myself

Finally, I took a deep breath, and let out a scream full of power

"Stop!" I ordered them as I unleashed a pure blue wave, blinding and knocking them out and away from each other, away from the hatred

The fight is finally over...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but that's all for now! So what do you all think about it?<strong>

**And has anyone guessed from where Ash got that memories? Whoever guessed right: congratulation!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope to see you all next time! (M****etaphorically, since we can't see each other... you got it!)**

**Until the next chapter of:**

**'Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon'**

**Human Soul, out**


	6. Nightmare

**Hello, folks both female and male! -(I really don't know from where that came from...)- How are you all? **

**Human Soul is here with a new chapter! First I would like to thanks who followed, favorited and commented this story, thanks to you all!**

**And don't forget to get out my other story (cause I still only have two ^^'): "Plumber between Ninjas", a Ben 10 x TMNT crossover! And check out , that guy has creativity and talent!**

**The key for this chapter:**

"hello" = talking

"_hello_" = thinking

"hello" = pokémon speech

"_hello_" = pokémon thinking

"**hello**" = dark voice

**Be warned that the key may change throughout the story or for specific chapters, so I highly recommend to read the key of every chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, be it manga, anime or game**

**Now please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6º: Nightmare<strong>

**At Viridian City's Pokémon Center**

Inside of the Center, Iris is in the waiting room, pacing back and forward while trying her best to hold back the tears while Pikachu tried, on her shoulder, tried its best to comfort her. Neiter of them know how much time has passed since Nurse Joy took her pokémons to the emergency room… it could have been some minutes or hours, she doesn't know neither she cared. All she wants and fears is that the red light in the waiting room turned off and Nurse Joy comes out of that door…

Why she is having such contradicted emotions?

She is afraid of what Nurse Joy will say to her… It could be that her Pokémon are fine, she managed to heal them and now they just need to rest…

Or it could be that… her Pokémon didn'-"_Stop it, Iris! Remember who they are, they are stronger than this! They will make it!_"She thought, but stopped her pacing to look at the bright red signal that read 'Emergency' "_They will make it… right?_" She unfortunately thought, only succeeding in making her more nervous and worried, worried for her pokémons and Ash…

He is still out there in the forest… He could be fine… He could be hurt… He could be lost…

"_No! Ash is fine! He is strong! So are your pokémons, everyone will be fine and united again in no time!_" She looks at the red signal "_I just need to believe in them…_" She finished, just as the light turned itself off and the pink haired nurse comes out

The surgery was over… Time to know the truth…

"Nurse Joy… How are they?" Iris asked, hoping that the answer would be good. The nurse took a deep breath before answering

"They were in critical condition, broken bones, bleeding wounds, hematomas and some hemorrhages… they won't be able to do any kind of work, no matter how lightly for many weeks..."

"So.. they are fine...?" She asked

"Yes, but be careful, any stress in their bodies can make them condition critical again"

Iris and Pikachu are relived, their friends did it, they survived

"Thank you! Thank you! Can we see them, please?!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't see them. And how come you have more than six Pokémon with you?" Nurse Joy asked, a little suspecting of Iris, who got nervous because the look she was receiving

"Pikachu isn't mine! It belongs to a friend of mine..." She quickly answered

"And why, exactly, it is with you?" Iris paled at that question. She hadn't thought about an excuse for this kind of situation "_What to say? What to say?!_" In the end, she figured that she could only say the truth

"We were travelling together when I was attacked, but he stayed behind to save me and my Pokémon, and he ordered his Pikachu to come with me and protect me..." Well, half the true

"Huum..." Nurse Joy was still doubtful about Iris, but she decided to finally make the question that would clear every doubt she had

"Who is the trainer of this Pikachu?"

Iris just smiled as she answered "Ash Ketchum"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened, this was the name of the trainer that had a Pikachu and saved her and her center when Team Rocket attacked, but where is he?

"Ash Ketchum... from Pallet Town?"

"The very same!" "Pika!" The duo answered simultaneously,

"And you are the same Pikachu that helped him that day..."

"Chu!" The electric rodent said, proud of himself and his trainer, and that moment, Nurse Joy could see that the Pokémon trusted Iris, and if a trainer's pokemon, especially Ash Ketchum, trusted someone, said someone must be a good person

"Well, how is he? I've heard in the news that he went to Kalos to participate in the League from there, but nothing more..."

"He is... fine, knowing him he is making his way here and the poarches are already beaten up or blasted off"

"Ok, so I take it that you'll be waiting for him?"

"Yes..." Iris responded, blushing a little as she feels nervous when the subject is Ash because of her recently discovered feeling for said trainer. The nurse smiled at Iris, seeing her

"Then, can I arrange a room for you?" The nurse asked kindly

"Yes, please, that would be nice" Iris responded thankfully

"Just follow me" She said while starting walking, with the Dragon type trainer right behind

"Nurse Joy, when will I be able to see my pokémons? A when can we continue our journey?" Iris asked, worried about her friends and love

"..." The Pokémon nurse didn't know what to say, her pokémons would just be fully recovered in weeks, to her be able to travel with them, severe precautions will be needed "It is hard to say..." She finally said "But for now let them rest! And I recommend you two to do the same!" She added, trying to change the topic to something more comfortable

While Iris and Pikachu didn't like that their question was left unanswered, they had to admit that it has been a stressful, tiring and unfortunately traumatic day, a good sleep in a comfortable bed would most likely help them

And they will need energy to search for Ash tomorrow...

"You are right, Nurse Joy. We will book a room and we will see my pokémons later..."

"That's ok, I will make sure they are ready to your visit!" She said while guiding Iris to her room

"Thanks..." The Unova's native answered, just as they get to her quarters

"You are welcome, now have a good night!" The nurse spoke after opening the door

"You too. good night" Iris said before entered the room and close the door, getting ready to what she hoped would be a good night sleep...

Unfortunately, things don't always go the way we want...

* * *

><p><em>I was in a dark room with no idea of where it could be, I was alone, cold and afraid, where am I? Where is everybody? Where is Ash?<em>

"_Ash... please, help me..." I pleaded as I tried my best to stay calm, but what happened next, made myself scream and gave to me the desire to die..._

_Ash was a few meters away from me... motionless, with wounds all over his body... lying down in his own blood..._

"_Ash!" Iris screamed, pure fear in her eyes as she finally gets to him, but when she tried to touch him, her hand went straight thought him!_

"_What?!" She jumped in surprise and fear, what is happening to Ash?_

_That was the moment everything died to her_

"_**What's the matter, Iris?**" A dark and maliciously female voice spoke from everywhere "**Can't help the loser over there?**" That voice... it was..._

"_Misty!" Iris said, hatred and venom when she said the orange haired girl's name_

_And sure enough, Misty appeared in front of her and Ash, but she wasn't alone, all the betrayers were there, looking at the defenceless duo with nothing but malice_

"_What do you all want from us?!" She demanded "What wrong has Ash ever done to you?!"_

_Her answer was a dark and sinister laugh from the betrayers, until Cilan started to speak_

"_**Failures must die, so a perfect recipe can be made**" The moment he said that, the shadows around them come to life, and the more the traitors laugh, more wilding they move_

"_**So that's means that what we want is to say... Goodbye, Iris, I hope the memories of you betraying Ash torments you for the eternity!**" They said in unison as the shadow surrounded Iris and Ash, the former confused by that last comment_

'_Memories of me... betraying Ash?!' She took a step forward "I will never betray Ash! Never!" Iris firmly declared, as which silenced the traitors just before they all disappeared like dust in the wind, the same with Ash's dead body. She was relieved that this nightmare was over..._

_That wasn't the case..._

_The worst is yet to come..._

_The shadows returned, but this time, Iris wasn't scared, worried for what is in store for her, but not scared, she needs to win over her fears if she wants to help Ash_

_But she would never anticipated something like... __that__..._

"_If you didn't betray Ash-" Iris found herself paralyzed... that voice... it was hers..._

_Iris looked up and found herself looking into a mirror, but her reflex was that of a depressed Iris, with no will to live and..._

_It was moving by itself_

"_-then why are you holding the very same knife that killed him?"_

_Iris felt her world shattered to nothing... She killed the only boy she loved?_

"_You don't believe in me? Even when I am yourself?" The reflex questioned with that voice devoid of life "Then allow me to show you..." The reflex finished as the shadows started to enter the mirror, altering its image to what Iris could only be describe as carnage..._

_She stabbing Ash, again and again, until the trainer from Pallet Town was nothing more than a bloody mess..._

_Iris was terrified, this can't be true, it just couldn't be true!_

_But the mirror appears that read her mind, because the shadown were once again absorbed by the mirror, but this time it change the mirror to..._

_A simple mirror..._

_But what really freaked her out was her new reflex. It showed that..._

_She was covered in blood..._

"_This... blood..." With a trembling voice and tears falling from her eyes, she started while more shadows were swallowed by the cursed mirror..._

_Now she was holding a knife, which was covered in blood too..._

"_is... from..." She continued, as her reflex started to change..._

_It was no longer herself that she was seeing... it was the same person she allegedly killed, who now was smiling at her with his so warm and loving smile_

"_Ash?" She finished and at the same time called her friend_

_But her call made the shadows move towards the mirror faster than before, and now Ash's smile drooped, and wounds started to form in his body_

_Knifes wounds..._

_From the knife she was holding and for some reason, can't let go_

_But the worst was how he was looking at her... disappointed, hurt, sad and_

_Betrayed..._

_Then he said, in a pained voice, one word, one word that broke her very soul_

"_Why?"_

* * *

><p>"Ash!" She screamed, scared for what she saw, but then she noticed where she was at the Pokémon Center, so that means<p>

This was a nightmare

Iris just sighed and put her head on the pillow, but she knew she won't be able to sleep

"Ash..." She whispered sadly, but a sound caught her attention, she looked down the floor to see Pikachu calling her, worried and scared because of her scream. She petted the rodent, calming the Pokémon down

"Don't worry... It was just a nightmare..." She said holding back tears, but it was overwhelming, so overwhelming that she broke down and started crying all her pain

"Ash... Ash... Ash..." She sobbed his name over and over, missing the times when they would had fun together and go on adventures everyday

"Please, Ash be safe..." She prayed while crying and Pikachu could do nothing to calm her down...

None of them sleep that night

* * *

><p>The morning after wasn't really a pleasant one to Iris and Pikachu: first they were tired and with bangs in their eyes since neither of them managed to sleep, and Iris was still scared from her nightmare and refused to tell it to the electric Pokémon; second they still aren't allowed to see Iris' Pokémon; then she spend all the morning chatting with the Elderly of the Dragon Village -asking her to keep Ash's Pokémon safe for a time, of course, the Elderly wanted to know why, but she agreed anyway when Iris said that Ash was having... life problems, and need to keep his Pokémon safe, but she still wants the truth, which Iris promised to give to her when she gets to the village- and freeing Ash pokémons, thankfully, Pikachu managed to make them all agree to stay at the Dragon Village, but they all were worried for their master, trainer and friend<p>

Now they were just at the reception of the Pokémon Center, with nothing to do and unwilling to leave the center because neither wanted to see the city, they still wanted to Iris Pokémon and for some reason... they had the fell that Ash will get to them soon, and they wanted to see him, see if he was okay, see him smile that loving and caring smile of his again...

But the sound of aN electric door opening caught their attention and when they looked at the door's direction out of curiosity, they saw something unexpected

A Pidgeot and a Spearow not fighting each other, but the more surprising thing was the third being

A Lucario, a shiny Lucario never seen before: instead of blue black and yellow, it was red and black with a flames like design, and it was looking at the duo with a relieved smile, a familiar smile to them both, but what made them surprised and at the same time worried them and gave them hope was what he was wearing...

Ash's Kalos League cap

* * *

><p><strong>First: thanks to whoever read this<strong>

**Second: What do you all think?! XD**

**So...**

**Ash finally managed to get to the Pokémon Center, but why is there a Pidgeot and a Spearow with him?**

**It will all be answered in the next chapter of:**

**"Ash, the Betrayed Master of Pokémon"**

**See ya all next time!**

**Human Soul is out**


End file.
